2nd Generation Batsuit
on display in the armory vault.]] The second variation of the many batsuits worn by Bruce Wayne. By this time he began to mass produce spares of the same suit. It also noticeably bares less of a resemblance to human anatomy, as all other variations of the standard suit do. Despite a more heavily armored look elsewhere, it was the first suit to lack the metal plates on the gauntlets, and the last to feature shin guards on the boots. The original brass utility belt was still worn on this suit. History Creation Bruce decided that one Batsuit couldn't be enough to battle the crime rate in Gotham City. So he put his 1st Generation Batsuit that he used in his battle with The Joker back in the vault and created a new second generation suit updated to resemble the old one. He then created spares of the same suit as just in case one of them were damaged he would suit up into another one. Battle with the Red Triangle Circus Gang After seeing the Bat-Signal shine in front of him, Bruce suited up into one of his second generation batsuits and drove the Batmobile to Gotham doing battle with the Red Triangle Circus Gang when they staged a riot during the tree lighting ceremony. During the battle he rescued Selina Kyle the secretary of Max Shreck from one of the gang members who held a taser to her neck when he used his Spring-action reel to pull a slab down on the gang member. Selina was grateful to Batman for rescuing her but he stared at her in silence before leaving. Confronting Penguin and Catwoman Another suit was used when Batman made his way to Gotham to stop Penguin and his gang's attack on Downtown Gotham. When he used Seeking Batarang in a fight against the gang, a dog belonging to the female clown gang member grabbed it with its teeth and ran off with it. Batman then confronted Penguin until they saw Shreck's department store being blown up and Catwoman emerging from the burning store. She approach the two and said "Meow". Penguin later escaped and Batman chased after Catwoman. While they were in a fight on the rooftop he struck her and she feign sympathy claiming that she is a woman. When he tried to help her she resumed her attack on him and dangled him from the roof with her whip. He managed to break her attack by throwing a chemical on her causing her to nearly fall off the roof but he rescued her. She then rubbed her hands over the suit until she sensed a weak spot and stabbed his torso with her claws. He threw off the roof and she landed in the back of a truck with kitty litter. Back in the Batcave Batman later returned to the Batcave with his damaged suit and called Alfred to send him some ointment and band-aids. He also inspected the claw that was stabbed in his torso by Catwoman. The suit also had a damaged and bloody hole in the waist area near his brass utility belt. Attempted Rescue of the Ice Princess Bruce later went to his vault in the Batcave in order to suit up into a new suit as Batman so that he could go rescue the Ice Princess after hearing about her kidnapping. Little did he know that this would cause his downfall as he would soon be framed by Catwoman and Penguin who were working an alliance. He would search the rooftops for the Ice Princess and would soon find her being held hostage by Catwoman. Just as he moved to rescue her, Catwoman pulled the Ice Princess out of the room she was in. Batman gave chase only to find her being held by not Catwoman but by Penguin instead. Catwoman distracted Batman and Penguin used his umbrella released with bats to scare the Ice Princess and caused her to fall to her death. Batmobile Sabotage With everyone including the police believing he murdered the Ice Princess, Batman was forced to escape so he activated his Glider cape and flew away to the Batmobile but unknown to him the vehicle was planted with a device by Penguin's gang so that he would control the Batmobile. Penguin took the vehicle on a joyride through Gotham with the police in pursuit bragging to Batman how he fooled everyone in the city. Batman managed to disable the device controlling the vehicle and escaped back to the Batcave in its "Batmissile" mode. Defeating Penguin and Catwoman Farewell The next Batsuit was used when Batman used the Batskiboat to travel through Gotham's sewers to reach Penguin's lair. After reaching the lair and fighting Penguin who had crashed through a skylight and into toxic water. Batman intervened just as Catwoman was about to kill Shreck. Bruce teared off his Cowl unmasking himself and Selina did the same when he tried to reason with her but she rejected him. This suit like the 1st Generation Batsuit is also impervious to bullets but it again knocks the wearer of their feet as demonstrated when Shreck pulled out a gun and shot Bruce. Bruce was still unmasked in the Batsuit when Shreck was killed and Selina disappeared but before he would leave. Penguin emerged from the water and tried to pick up his umbrella to kill Bruce but picked up the cute one instead. Penguin later died from his injuries. Following the battle the Batsuit was once again damaged but it was replaced by another second Generation suit. Behind the Scenes Design concept and sculpt 250px|right|thumb|Early builds had the original bat-emblem on the chest The costume's overall design and construction was overseen by Bob Ringwood and Mary Vogt. The body was sculpted by Steve Wang and the cowl by Jose Fernandez. Vin Burnham and Paul Barrett-Brown also returned as advisors. Several alternate cowl designs were done by Steve Wang, some of which were used on stuntsuits sculpted by Alli Eynon. Nike footwear The boots were made by Nike once again, this time based on Air Jordan VI. References External links * Category:Batsuits